GTA 5 Taking Back The Grove (Alternate Ending)
by Luvisrage21
Summary: Visit Franklin's adventure with the Families in this short action packed drama. It's my first story :


**(Before I start this, I just want to let all of you know that this is my first attempt at writing a story. Also this takes place in an alternate Universe before Franklin meets Michael and Trevor, this is mostly a gangbanging story, enjoy! -Luvisrage21)**

Alarm Going off*. *8:30 AM*

"Fuck man" *rubs eyes* *groans while getting outta bed* "Man everyday I wake up and do the same shit, over and over, it's like a never ending cycle of bullshit." Denise: "Franklin, boy I told you quit talking to yourself... now run along boy, you're gonna be late to work." Franklin: *Walks outside* "Damn Chop, tf have you been eating dawg?" *gets in car* *drives to work at the Taxi Company* (8 hours pass) "Man I'm fucking beat!" *gets in car and drives back to his house in the hood* Lamar: "Hey Homie, long day?" Franklin: "Hell yeah, nigga, everyday I do the same shit, my life's boring, never full of surprises anymore."

Lamar: "I'll tell you what homie, me and a couple other CGF members gotta job tonight. I'm talking big job, big money." Franklin: "I'm listening" Lamar: Word has it, the Ballas is havin a lil get together tonight at The Happy Hour Bar, to discuss future plans on major drug deals. If we can intercept those plans, and do those deals, we gon' be in for a whole lotta cash nigga." Franklin: "Leave it to Lamar Davis, to drag my ass into crazy ass bullshit ideas." Lamar: "So you're not in?" Franklin: "Of course I'm in nigga" (couple hours pass and it's 10:30 PM) *at happy hour* *Door opens to reveal some Ballas Gang members* Bartender: "Hello, how can I help you?" Jerome (Ballas Member): "Hey sweetcheeks, get me some Diamond Cut Rum" *winks* Lance (Ballas Member): "Hey nigga remember, we came here to discuss deals nigga, not flirt with these chicks" Jerome: "Right." (the Gang Members decide to sit at a table and discuss the plans) *Main Entrance opens revealing Lamar, Franklin and some other CGF members* Lamar: "Break yourself nigga!" *aims gun at Jerome's head* Lamar: "Gimme those plans" Lance:"Nah that's not how it wo-" Franklin: *shoots Lance and his carcass falls out of the chair* "We ain't got time for no bullshit, which one of y'all niggas is next?" *silence* Franklin: "Guess it's all of you then" (Franklin, Lamar and the other CGF members kill off the Ballas) Franklin (to Barteneder) *gives $500* "You never saw us, we were never here honey." *Bartender nods* (Police Sirens can be heard in the distance advancing towards them) Franklin: "Let's bounce" *gets in car* (2017 Dodge Charger Hellcat) (They all arrive back at the hood with the plans, successfully escaping the police and the Ballas) (All the Familes Gang Members meet at "the trap house") Chris: (Families Gang Member, and friend of Lamar and Franklin) "These plans are fake nigga, we been set up" Lamar: "Nah nigga they gotta be right, I got word from the homie Travis" Franklin: "Travis?" "You mean the same Travis that sold us fake Xanax? The one who has connections with the Ballas? That Travis?" Lamar: "Yeah" Franklin: "Nigga I knew I shouldn't have helped you out man, you always getting me into trouble. Every time I try to quit gangbanging, your dumbass always drags me back in. I got a price on my head now thanks to you nigga. Fuck You Lamar" (Franklin storms outta there and the rest of the Families leave) Lamar: *sigh* "What have I done?" (Thunder, Lightning and Rain cover the night sky as Lamar Walks home) "Why am I such a fuck up man?" Lamar says to himself *loud thunder roar* (Lamar keeps walking home in the pouring rain) *car drives up next to Lamar* (Lamar looks up, and before he can do anything, 3 shots enter his body, one in his pec muscle, one in his chest, and one in his shoulder) ("Ballas Gang bitch, Purple World" can be heard as the car speeds away) (Symere, a Families member and long time friend of Lamar who lives nearby, goes outside to see what the commotion is, firing 6 shots back at the Ballas' car driving away, hitting a member in the back injuring him) Symere: "Lamar." "Lamar! Wake up nigga!" (Starts Crying) *calls Ambulance* "Yes can I get an Ambulance here as soon as possible" (A couple minutes later, the Ambulance arrives, loading Lamar's body into the car) Paramedic: "Judging by his wounds, I don't think your friend is going to live, we will try our best" (Symere starts crying)

the next day* *Alarm Clock goes off Flashing 8:30* Franklin: *groans* "What the hell?" *checks phone* 2 missed calls from: Chris

9 missed calls and 2 voicemails and 2 texts from: Symere

Phone rings* (Its Symere) Symere: "Finally you answered my phone call." Franklin: "Sorry man. What's up?" Symere: "Lamar, nigga." (Brief silence) "He's dead." (another silence) Symere (behind tears): "Them bitch ass Ballas rolled up on him when he was walking home from that meeting last night" "Frank?" "Franklin??" (Franklin hangs up) (Franklin runs a bunch of memories through his head, and thinking of different scenarios that could've prevented Lamar from getting killed) Denise: "Franklin! Boy you better wake your ass up and get to work, you're late!" Franklin: "Aunty... Lamar's dead" Denise: "I uh... damn I'm sorry to hear that." Franklin: "I'm not going to work today. I'm just gonna do my own thing and take a day off." (Franklin walks outside) *Calls Chris* Chris: "Yo?" Franklin: "Get the homies together and meet me at the trap house in 10 mins. I'll explain when you get there." (Hangs up)

ten minutes later at the trap house*

Franklin: "I gathered y'all here because we have some unfinished business to take care off. As some of you may know, it was Lamar's wish to take Grove Street back from those Ball eatin ass niggas. I couldn't do it alone, so I need you guys for help." Symere: "I'm in." Chris "Me too" (All of the Families agree to the job and they start planning it out)

The next week*

Franklin (at the trap house): "Ok Y'all niggas strapped and heated?" Families: "Fuck yeah." (All the Gang members were armed to the teeth with AK-47's Tec9's Pistols, Grenades, and almost anytging you could think of. They had trucks with turrets and grenade launchers on top) Franklin: "Les roll." (They drive from Davis road all the way to Grove Street) Franklin: "Fire at will!" (The Families cars pull up to the grove and the members step out using their doors as cover, firing bullets at all the Ballas) Marcus (Ballas member): "Shit they done rolled up on us. Fire back." (A bunch of Ballas members come from down the street and outta the houses to help fend off the Families) *30 Ballas are killed while 9 Families are killed* *skrrrttt* (5 Purple vans pull up behind the families with 9 Ballas members in each of them come out) Chris: "Shit nigga, what're we gonna do now! (Shoots AK-47 at Ballas) Franklin: "I'm gonna call in our reinforcements" *calls Symere* Franklin: "We need you guys!" Symere: "On our way" (Symere and the other Families pull up to Grove Street with trucks with turrets and grenade launchers on top) *shots and grenades are fired everywhere, knocking buildings down, destroying houses* *Molotovs are thrown by the Families lighting some cars on fire* Marcus: "Oh shit! Fall back fall ba-(gets shot in head)

Ballas start dying off*

(5 mins pass and the Ballas are either dead or bleeding out) Franklin: "Good work homies, we took back the Grove..." (coughing and groaning can be heard in the distance) (Franklin follows the noise into the yard of one of the houses) Travis: "Please *cough* Don't, Please don't kill me!" *raises arms up in surrender* Franklin: *aims gun at Travis* "You set us up nigga, now look where it got you." (Brief silence) "For Lamar" (pulls trigger killing Travis)

(An hour passes) *at the Trap house* Franklin: *Pours shots* "For Lamar!" Families: "For Lamar" *everyone downs their shots* Franklin: "Thanks y'all, none of this would've have been possible with out y'all." Chris: "I'm think I'm speaking for all of us here when I say this, thanks to you for taking back the Grove in honor of Lamar." Franklin: "Now let's move into the Grove"

(6 months pass and all the houses are fixed, all the Purple tagging has been erased, and Green tagging is everywhere now, Families control the Grove, Davis, Forum Drive, and Strawberry) Franklin (at the new trap house speaking to all the Families) "Families for life homie!"

The End

R.I.P Lamar Davis 


End file.
